everafterhighfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
C.A. Cupid
C.A. Cupid (jej pełne imię to Chariclo Arganthone Cupid) – przybrana córka Erosa, boga miłości w greckiej mitologii. Wcześniej dziewczyna uczęszczała do Monster High (Straszyceum). Osobowość Chariclo Arganthone jest znana innym jako C.A., gdyż jej pełne imię jest za długie i trudne do wymówienia. Dziewczyna idzie w ślady swojego ojca (boga miłości) i stara się specjalizować w kontaktach między ludźmi. Jeśli chodzi o jej charakter, C.A. jest beztroska i radosna, ale również surowa i zawodowa jako, że związek czasami musi przetrwać. Wygląd C.A. ma długie, sięgające bioder różowe, kręcone włosy. Głowa dziewczyny ozdobiona jest również grzywką. Skóra C.A. jest biała, a oczy ma błękitne. Dodatkowo, z pleców dziewczyny wyrastają śnieżnobiałe, pierzaste skrzydła. Bajka W mitologii greckiej Eros był bogiem miłości. W niektórych podaniach wystąpiła informacja o jego rzekomym pokrewieństwie z Afrodytą. Wielu poetów satyrycznie przedstawiało go jako "ślepe dziecko", które monotonnie wtrącało się w sprawy miłosne śmiertelników (zazwyczaj dla własnej rozrywki). Pewnego razu zakochał się on w zwykłej śmiertelniczce, która nazywała się Psyche. Na życzenie Erosa, Psyche została zamieniona w boginię przez Zeusa. Relacje Rodzina C.A. Cupid została porzucona przez swoich biologicznych rodziców jeszcze jako dziecko. W związku z tym, dziewczyna została przygarnięta przez Erosa - mitologicznego boga miłości. Ten nauczył jej strzelania z łuku oraz wręczył własne skrzydła. W swoim pamiętniku wspomina, że ma przyrodnie rodzeństwo. Jej babcią jest prawdopodobnie Afrodyta. Przyjaciele C.A. przyjaźni się z Apple White, Raven Queen oraz ze wszystkimi z otwartym sercem. Miłość C.A. jest zakochana w Dexterze. Zwierzę Zwierzakiem C.A. jest pegaz o imieniu Philia. Lalki Basic C.A._doll.jpg|Lalka CA card.png|Oficjalny art CACupideah.png|W odcinku * Linia: 'Basic' * Wydanie: grudzień 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BBD41 * Numer modelu: BDB09 W tej serii włosy C.A. sięgają bioder dziewczyny. Są one również pokręcone. Co więcej, grzywka dziewczyny również jest zakręcona, ale ku jej czole. Na głowie lalki widnieje złota opaska z różowym sercem i strzałą. C.A. ubrana jest w różową sukienkę na ramiączkach. Jej dół ozdobiony jest białymi plamkami, różowymi strzałami oraz wykończony czarną falbanką. W pasie dziewczyna przepasana jest złotym paskiem z motywami piór, który wiązany jest na czarnym łańcuchu. Na prawym nadgarstku dziewczyny widnieje złota bransoletka, a na palcu prawej dłoni - czarny pierścionek. Na nogach C.A. widnieją czarne rajstopy, jej buty natomiast są złote. Ich obcas kształtem przypomina strzałę z różowym sercem. Całość wiązana jest na kostce lalki. Z paska, który utrzymuje buty "wyrasta" złote skrzydło. Do lalki dołączony jest złoty łuk z różowymi elementami, złota strzała i pojemnik na nie z czarną rączką oraz pamiętnik dziewczyny i szczotka Thronecoming C.A._T_doll.jpg|Lalka C.A._T_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Thronecoming' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BJH50 * Numer modelu: BJH52 W tej serii włosy C.A. są upięte w koński ogon, którego koniec sięga bioder lalki. Grzywka dziewczyny jest prosta, a po obu jej stronach widnieją długie, sięgające kolan kosmyki. Uszy lalki przebite są złotymi kolczykami w kształcie skrzydeł. C.A. ubrana jest w sukienkę, w której można wyróżnić dwie optyczne części. Pierwszą stanowi ciemnoróżowa, połyskująca bluzka, ozdobiona złotym wzorkiem, która utrzymuje się na ramiączkach wykonanych z czarnej siateczki. Ten sam materiał widoczny jest także na samej górze bluzki. Druga część sukienki jest długa i jasnoróżowa. Ozdobiona jest ona złotymi wzorkami przedstawiającymi serca, a co więcej, jest ona przecięta na środku, dzięki czemu nogi lalki są widoczne. Do pasa dziewczyny zostały doszyte również dwa kawałki materiału - pierwszy z nich jest czarny, ozdobiony złotymi brylancikami, a drugi - różowy, ozdobiony srebrnymi. Na szyi C.A. widnieje czarny naszyjnik z liści laurowych. Na obu jej nadgarstkach natomiast widnieją dwie złote bransolety. Skrzydła dziewczyny są większe, a ich końce bardziej zakręcone. Jej buty są wysokie, złote oraz zapinane na rzemienie. Ich obcas jest różowy. Do lalki dołączona jest złota maska z motywem pegazów na czarnej rączce oraz złota torba z różowymi elementami. Through The Woods C.A._TTW_doll.png|Lalka * Linia: 'Through The Woods' * Wydanie: 2014 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? Meta timeline * 23 sierpnia 2011: wnioski Mattel o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla C.A. Cupid. * 19 grudnia 2012: C.A. Cupid zasugerowała opuszczenie Monster High w Boo Year's Eve Countdown Calendar. * 23 kwietnia 2013: C.A. Cupid ogłasza, że przeniosła się z Monster High przez swój program On the Air with C.A. Cupid. * 30 maja 2013: C.A. debiutuje w odcinku Bajka Raven: Opowieść Zbuntowanej. * 4 września 2013: Profil C.A. zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Ever After High. * grudzień 2013: Pierwsza lalka C.A. zostaje wydana w ramach serii Basic. * grudzień 2013: Wpisy z pamiętnika C.A. zostają ujawnione. Ciekawostki * Swoje urodziny obchodzi 24 listopada. * Jej babcią jest Afrodyta. * Jej usta pomalowane są w stylu Cupid's Bow, który był popularny w 1920 roku * Tak jak jej ojciec zajmuje się relacjami między ludzkimi. Galeria Galeria odcinków Intro_-_eight_girls.jpg CACupideah.png Here_Comes_Cupid_-_mirror_image.jpg caaupid.jpg EAH_Cupid03.jpg Ever_After_High™_-_Here_Comes_Cupid.jpg Inne C.A._doll.jpg CA_card.png C.A._T_doll.jpg C.A._T_art.png C.A. TTW doll.png en: C.A. Cupid Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Rebelsi Kategoria:Lalki Kategoria:Lalki 2013 Kategoria:Lalki 2014 Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Thronecoming Kategoria:Through The Woods